Unspoken Desires
by Ran Jane Nura
Summary: "Perché ci aveva riflettuto, seriamente e a lungo e alla fine era giunto a una conclusione. Provava qualcosa per Tsurugi Kyousuke." TsurugixShindou - Shounen-ai


**Serie:** Moments of Life

**Anime/Manga:** Inazuma Eleven (Go)

**Pairing:** TsurugixShindou; KirinoxKariya; KidoxHanda; GouenjixEndo

**Note:** Si tratta di una serie di fiction, one-shot o long fic; sono tutte ambientate nello stesso 'mondo' per così dire, perché in fondo sono tutte collegate. Alcune risaliranno completamente o solo in parte anche alle prime tre serie; dipende dal paring su cui mi concentro. Ora tutti si chiederanno da dove ho preso KidoxHanda e sinceramente non lo so nemmeno io. Diciamo che mi piace l'idea del genio del calcio che sta con una persona normale. Poi Shinichi Handa a me è sempre piaciuto e mi è dispiaciuto quando nelle serie oltre la prima è stato praticamente ignorato, povero cucciolo! Un altro piccolo avvertimento, qui Endou non è assolutamente sposato con Natsumi. No cioè parliamone, dove se lo sono inventati questo paring? Endo deve stare con Gouenji! Punto e stop!

* * *

**Titolo:** Unspoken Desires

**Paring:** TsurugixShindo

**Disclaimer:** Ovviamente Inazuma Eleven non mi appartiene, altrimenti ci sarebbero delle modifiche sostanziali alla trama.

**Avviso:** One-shot, Shounen-ai

**Genere:** Romantico, Sentimentale

**Note:** - … - parlato; " … " pensato

**Summary:** _"Shindou Takuto ci aveva riflettuto a lungo […] aveva dovuto confrontarsi con dei sentimenti che non era riuscito a decifrare. All'inizio almeno. Perché ci aveva riflettuto, seriamente e a lungo e alla fine era giunto a una conclusione. Provava qualcosa per Tsurugi Kyousuke."_

* * *

**Unspoken Desires**

Shindou Takuto ci aveva riflettuto a lungo e di tempo per farlo ne aveva avuto a volontà durante la sua permanenza in ospedale. Già da prima del suo incidente alla semifinale della Holy Road aveva dovuto confrontarsi con dei sentimenti che non era riuscito a decifrare. All'inizio almeno. Perché ci aveva riflettuto, seriamente e a lungo e alla fine era giunto a una conclusione.

Provava qualcosa per Tsurugi Kyousuke.

Anche se detto in questi termini, secondo Shindou, non rendeva bene l'idea di ciò che stava passando. Né come cercasse di non arrossire ogni volta che lo guardava. Né come il suo battito accelerasse ad ogni minimo contatto, non importava se dentro o fuori il campo di calcio. E di certo non spiegava chiaramente tutta quella serie di strani comportamenti e stupide sensazioni che scatenava la sua sola presenza nella stessa stanza.

All'inizio aveva pensato di essere pazzo, insomma stava parlando della stessa persona che aveva cercato di distruggere la Raimon Eleven. Ma più Tsurugi si integrava nella squadra più gradiva della sua presenza costante. Quelle volte che non si presentava agli allenamenti si preoccupava suo malgrado. Si era sempre detto che lo facevo in qualità di capitano, perché lui si preoccupava di _tutti_ i membri della squadra. Ma con il senno di poi la spiegazione era sicuramente un'altra.

Il cambiamento decisivo era avvenuto durante la sua convalescenza in ospedale. Nonostante cercasse di nasconderlo, nonostante cercasse di sorridere e dire che andava tutto bene, era infinitamente triste per non aver potuto partecipare alla finale della Holy Road. Ma sentiva che c'era qualcos'altro.

Un giorno stava camminando per l'ospedale con le stampelle quando vide Tsurugi camminare in uno dei tanti corridoi. All'inizio pensò che fosse venuto a trovarlo, il solo pensiero gli fece battere il cuore a mille. Ma subito capì che si era sbagliato. Lo seguì fino a una stanza dove, secondo la targa sul muro, era ricoverato suo fratello. Sapeva della sua situazione e dell'operazione, Tenma glielo aveva detto il giorno prima della finale. Ma nulla lo stupì di più del tono dolce e gentile che Tsurugi usava con suo fratello.

Non l'aveva mai sentito con un tono simile. Non era un grande chiacchierone e quelle poche volte che apriva bocca difficilmente usciva qualche gentilezza. Ora che avevo scoperto qualcosa di così unico, inspiegabilmente voleva di più. Si sporse di poco oltre la porta tanto quel che bastava per vederli e non essere visto a sua volta; il sorriso sul volto di Tsurugi fece cambiare qualcosa dentro di se.

Per la prima volta capì i suoi sentimenti e ne fu felice. Tutto sembrava più vivo, più luminoso. Improvvisamente si sentiva bene con se stesso e con quelle nuove emozioni che provava. Un'euforia lo pervase e si ritrovò a ridere per la felicità che sentiva sgorgare come un fiume in piena. Ma tutto questo non durò a lungo.

Era il giorno del suo rilascio dall'ospedale e quasi tutta la squadra era venuta a trovarlo; l'unico assente era Tsurugi, ma questo non bastò a rompere la sua gioia, in fondo non era mai venuto a trovarlo. Ma ora sapeva qualcosa che gli altri non sapevano e questo gli bastava. Gli era stato tolto il gesso il giorno prima e, anche se un po' a fatica, camminò sulle sue gambe fuori dall'ospedale.

Al suo fianco c'era Tenma che con passione gli raccontava tutto quello che era successo dalla sua ultima visita, gli disse che anche se era stato bello fare il capitano non vedeva l'ora di ridargli la fascia rossa. Ci sarebbero voluti ancora alcuni giorni, ma non vedeva l'ora di tornare a giocare a calcio. Per tutto quel tempo si era intrattenuto a parlare con Taiyou Amamiya, anche lui ricoverato lì, ma non era la stesa cosa che calciare un vero pallone.

Fu l'ultima frase del ragazzo a far scattare qualcosa; stava salendo sulla macchina con sua madre che lo avrebbe accompagnato fino alla Raimon per vedere gli allenamenti quando Tenma lo fermò, sguardo basso e dispiaciuto

-Mi dispiace, ma non sono riuscito a convincere Tsurugi a venire-

All'inizio non ci dette molto peso, ma quando arrivò al campo iniziò a capire cosa ci avesse trovato di strano. Mentre faceva finta di ascoltare le chiacchiere delle tre manager della squadra teneva occhi e orecchie aperti a tutto ciò che succedeva sul campo. Ciò che notò quel giorno lo riscontrò anche nei successivi.

Tsurugi sorrideva, non come al fratello ma comunque erano sorrisi, solamente a Tenma. In più lo aiutava spesso con gli allenamenti e con le hissatsu. Insomma, stavano insieme una quantità di tempo spropositata. E c'era una sola risposta. A Tsurugi piaceva Tenma. E, poiché quest'ultimo non faceva altro che parlare del seed, era propenso a pensare che fosse ricambiato.

Così velocemente com'erano arrivate, quella gioia ed euforia sparirono in un attimo. Prima gli bastava solo vivere dei sentimenti che nutriva per il giovane attaccante; ora invece agognava di essere ricambiato, anche se sapeva che era una cosa impossibile. Tutti i colori si spensero e il mondo non fu più vivo davanti ai suoi occhi. Non aveva mai creduto a queste cose finché non le aveva provate in prima persona.

E ora non poteva far altro che fingere, sorridere e dire che andava tutto bene se gli chiedevano cos'avesse. Cercò di fare del suo meglio, di andare avanti, di dimenticare quei sentimenti. Ma più cercava di respingerli più questi tornavano indietro forti e prepotenti.

* * *

Tenma sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non andava con il capitano. Da quando era tornato dall'ospedale qualcosa si era spento nei suoi occhi e la cosa non gli piaceva. All'inizio pensava fosse per il risentimento di non aver partecipato alla finale, ma l'unica scintilla di gioia appariva quando calciava un pallone, quindi non era per il calcio.

Più tempo passava più si preoccupava, più si preoccupava più cercava di scoprire cosa non andasse. Aveva perso il conto delle volte che aveva chiesto al capitano di parlargli, di confidarsi con lui se c'era qualcosa che lo turbava, ma la risposta era sempre la stessa. Con una scrollata di spalle e un sorriso troppo sforzato sul volto gli diceva che andava tutto bene e o se ne andava o cambiava argomento.

Aveva ormai perso le speranze quando un giorno il capitano si presentò davanti a lui, sguardo basso senza guardarlo negli occhi, e disse di volergli parlare. Si erano allontanati con la scusa di dover discutere di una questione risalente al ruolo di Tenma di capitano. Ci erano voluti diversi minuti prima che Shindou parlasse, ma Tenma era deciso a dargli tutto il tempo che gli serviva

-Tenma- Ci fu subito una pausa e Shindou credette di non riuscire a chiederglielo. Non poteva andare avanti così nel dubbio, quindi voleva confrontarsi con Tenma. Fece un profondo respiro per calmarsi -Tenma, ti piace Tsurugi?- Ci furono lunghi secondi di silenzio. Tenma non era sicuro di aver capito bene; insomma tutto qui? Era questo che stava assillando il capitano?

-Certo che mi piace- Disse sorridendo. Tsurugi era un importante membro della squadra ed era suo amico; perché il capitano pensava che non gli piacesse? Ciò che non si aspettò fu l'espressione ferita sul volto di Shindou con tanto di lacrime agli occhi. Non riuscì a dire o fare niente

-Okay- Furono le sue uniche parole quasi rotte da un singhiozzo prima che scappasse via. Tenma rimase immobile nella stanza. Che se ne fosse andato perché pensava che volesse bene solo a Tsurugi?

-Ma, a me piace anche il capitano-

* * *

Quando Tenma tornò al campo Tsurugi era pronto per dirgli qualcosa su quest'assenza prolungata, ma subito notò che il capitano non era con lui. La cosa era strana, si erano allontanati insieme per discutere, perché allora Shindou non era tornato. In più l'espressione sul volto di Matsukaze non gli piaceva. L'ultima volta che aveva visto quell'espressione era depresso perché non riusciva nel ruolo del capitano.

-Matsukaze, dov'è il capitano?- Il ragazzo non rispose subito, aspettò di esserli davanti poi alzò di poco lo sguardo dal terreno

-Tsurugi …-

-Cos'è successo?-

-Il capitano mi ha chiesto se tu mi piacevi. Io gli ho risposto di sì, ma poi se n'è andato piangendo. Penso che si sia arrabbiato perché pensa che non mi piaccia- Per qualche secondo Tsurugi pensò, _sperò_, che stesse scherzando, ma quasi subito si rese conto che era serio. Davvero, bisognava essere parecchio ingenui per non aver capito le vere parole del capitano, ma Matsukase Tenma era un caso anomalo in molti sensi

-Non ti preoccupare, ci penso io- Il volto del giovane giocatore sembrò illuminarsi un poco

-Davvero?-

-Sì, sì- Rispose sbrigativo. Non aveva molto tempo se voleva raggiungere il capitano. Molto probabilmente la persona che aveva intravisto correre via era proprio lui -Dì all'allenatore che sono dovuto andare via prima- Non aspettò una risposta e corse fino agli spogliatoi, dove prese in fretta la sua roba e senza cambiarsi corse verso l'uscita della scuola.

Shindou era veloce a correre ma lui lo era di più, se si impegnava un po' poteva raggiungerlo facilmente. Quando fu fuori dal cancello si guardò intorno; che strada prendere? Fu fortunato; da lontano scorse i sui capelli. Dalla sua andatura e dal fatto che l'avesse trovato così vicino alla scuola capì che doveva aver smesso di correre quasi subito. Decise di rallentare anche lui ma di tenere comunque un passo veloce.

In pochi secondi fu a pochi metri di distanza da lui e stava per chiamarlo in modo da attirare la sua attenzione quando notò che Shindou stava per attraversare la strada con il rosso. Il suo sguardo era rivolto verso terra e sembrava non prestare attenzione al mondo circostante. Era forse a meno di un metro dalla fine del marciapiede e non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi.

La voce gli morì in gola e si sforzò di fare un ultimo scatto. Riuscì ad afferrarlo per un polso proprio prima che mettesse un secondo piede sul nero asfalto. Per riportarlo sul marciapiede fece leva sul suo braccio, ma il repentino movimento fece in modo che Shindou si girasse verso di lui, che per la sorpresa non oppose resistenza, andandogli praticamente contro.

I suoi occhi rossi erano spalancati e colmi di lacrime e le sue guance lievemente arrossate erano bagnate. Sul suo volto la sorpresa aveva preso completamente il sopravvento su qualsiasi altra emozione. Entrambi non si mossero per diversi secondi. Shindou cercò di dire qualcosa ma sembrava che le parole non riuscissero a lasciare la sua bocca

-T-Tsurugi?- Fu tutto ciò che gli uscì

-Se ti piaccio puoi anche dirmelo in faccia- Fu la risposta di Tsurugi. L'aveva pronunciata a bassa voce ma stranamente Shindou era riuscito a sentirla.

Senza volerlo arrossì, ma non fece in tempo a dire altro che fu trascinato dall'altro ragazzo che ancora lo teneva per il polso. Non sapeva dove stavano andando, né per quanto tempo camminarono. Non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stesse seguendo o perché non stesse minimamente protestando. Ma in fondo quello non era ciò che aveva sempre sognato? Solo sentire le loro pelli a contatto lo stava mandando in iperventilazione, sperava solo di mascherarla con un finto fiatone da corsa.

Si fermarono davanti ad una casa come tante altre, due piani con piccolo giardino. Vide Tsurugi tirare fuori delle chiavi e aprire il cancelletto e successivamente la porta. Ciò che successe dopo accadde tutto molto velocemente. Non fecero in tempo a entrare che sentì la porta sbattere alle sue spalle. Tsurugi lasciò andare la presa sul suo polso, ma prima che potesse fare un singolo movimento lo afferrò per le braccia e lo sbatté contro la porta. Per la forza del colpo chiuse involontariamente gli occhi, ma poi li spalancò, sorpreso, quando sentì un paio di labbra sulle sue.

La sua mente ci mise molto a processare l'informazione e più passava il tempo più tutto gli sembrava surreale. Tsurugi non poteva … non … lo stava davvero baciando? Per tutta la durata del bacio, pochi secondi, ma che sembrarono un'infinità, Shindou non rispose. Se per lo shock, per la sorpresa o chissà cos'altro non lo sapeva, ormai non era più certo di niente.

Quando sia le sue labbra che le sue braccia furono libere Shindou scivolò a terra, come se fino a quel momento Tsurugi fosse stato l'unica cosa a reggerlo in piedi. La sua mente era ancora vuota, ma ben presto la consapevolezza di ciò che era successo lo colpì in pieno, come una secchiata di acqua gelida. I suoi occhi si spalancarono, nuove lacrime minacciarono di uscire. Si portò le mani tremanti al volto, come a volerlo coprire. Per tutto il tempo Tsurugi non fece nulla se non guardarlo elaborare ciò che era successo

-P-Perché l'hai fatto. Non ti piace Tenma?- Ora che l'aveva chiesto non era sicuro di volerlo sapere. E se fosse stato solo uno scherzo? Un gioco per lui? Quando lo sentì ridere, Shindou credette che il mondo gli fosse appena crollato addosso

-Come potrebbe piacermi Matsukaze?- Eh? Shindou abbassò le mani dal volto e alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo davanti a lui

-Q-Quindi n-non ti piace?- L'espressione sul volto di Tsurugi era per metà sorpresa e per metà stranita

-No! Da dove l'hai presa questa idea?- Shindou arrossì e distolse lo sguardo

-Scusa tanto se state sempre così appiccicati e … e poi sono sempre più grande di te, quindi vedi di rivolgerti a me di conseguenza- Okay, stava trovando scuse per togliersi quell'imbarazzo di dosso

-Hai[1], hai senpai[2]- Il suo tono era derisorio, ma non seppe dire se fosse rivolto a lui o verso il suo commento -Se è per questo anche tu e Kirino-senpai state sempre insieme- Si stupì a sentire come una nota irritata, ma molto probabilmente se l'era solo immaginata

-Cosa centra, lui è mio compagno di classe e un amico da molti anni. Poi penso che Kariya abbia una cotta per lui- Su questo punto tutti erano d'accordo. Il ragazzo era la tipica persona che stuzzicava la sua cotta

-Quindi eri disposto a nascondere i tuoi sentimenti per favorire questa fantomatica relazione tra me e Matsukaze, eh? A volte sei davvero un codardo- Al diavolo i sentimenti che provava per lui, in quel momento lo stava facendo arrabbiare

-L'ho fatto per il bene della squadra! E poi tu come fai a saperlo?-

-Hai, hai. Se davvero vuoi saperlo è stato Matsukaze a dirmi cos'è successo. Oh, per la cronaca lui aveva inteso il tuo _ti piace_ come quello di un amico. Per il resto è stato facile capire cosa passasse per la tua testa- A volte quel tono non lo sopportava proprio. Ogni volta che lo sentiva gli sembrava di esserseli immaginati quel sorriso e quel tono di voce che usava con suo fratello. Shindou abbassò lo sguardo di nuovo in imbarazzo e con anche un pizzico di umiliazione

-Se siamo qui perché tu ti prenda gioco di me allora possiamo anche farla finita qui- Il solo pensiero bastava a fargli tornare le lacrime agli occhi.

Il suo momento di autocommiserazione fu interrotto da un basso ringhio arrabbiato e un paio di mani che di nuovo lo afferrarono per le braccia sbattendolo contro la porta. Ma questa volta non ci fu un bacio, mentre stille salate uscirono dalla barriera dei suoi occhi; Shindou vide il volto di Tsurugi avvicinarsi al suo per poi deviare verso il suo orecchio sinistro

-Ti dico una cosa- Fu solo un sussurro, o forse fu _proprio_ perché fu un sussurro, ma Shindou chiuse gli occhi involontariamente mentre un brivido gli passò lungo la schiena -Non bacerei mai nessuno per divertimento- I suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto, sorpresi

-V-Vuol dire …- Non riuscì nemmeno a finire la frase che l'emozione gli tolse il fiato in gola. Una fiammella di speranza si accese nel suo cuore, ma non era ancora sicuro se aiutarla a crescere o meno

-Se te lo devo dire chiaro e tondo … sì, mi piaci- Non c'erano parole per descrivere ciò che stesse provando in quel momento. All'inizio credette di non aver sentito bene, ma l'espressione sul volto di Tsurugi lo rassicurò e suo malgrado si ritrovò a ridere dalla gioia, come aveva fatto quel giorno in ospedale quando aveva scoperto di essersi innamorato di lui -Ora voglio sentirtelo dire- Continuò Tsurugi asciugandogli le lacrime mentre lui continuava a ridere dalla felicità che stava provando

-M-Mi piaci- Doveva essere uno schifo, tra lacrime e guance sicuramente rosse, ma era felice e nulla avrebbe infranto quel momento

-Ora va meglio- E in quel momento gli sorrise come sorrideva sempre a suo fratello e Shindou non poté che rimanere ammaliato. Non ci pensò due volte e lo abbracciò, le braccia che gli circondavano il collo. Per la forza del gesto Tsurugi dalla sua posizione in ginocchio finì seduto con Shindou tra le sue gambe. Rise anche lui e ricambiò l'abbraccio, una mano tra i suoi capelli e l'altra a circondargli un fianco.

E il secondo bacio che si scambiarono fu diverso dal primo. Questa volta Shindou si lasciò trasportare e ricambiò il gesto cercando di convogliare in quel contatto tutto ciò che stava provando in quel momento e tutto ciò che aveva provato fino ad ora. Un misto di gioia, eccitazione, stupore, ilarità ma anche un po' di paura. Cosa sarebbe successo d'ora in poi?

-Smettila di pensare ad altro quando ci stiamo baciando- Commentò lapidario Tsurugi una volta che si furono separati. Shindou arrossì, un po' per essere stato _scoperto_, ma in gran parte per il suo tono così diretto e spudorato

-Scusa- Sentì Tsurugi sospirare

-Fammi indovinare. Ti stai chiedendo cosa succederà d'ora in poi. Vero?- Il capitano della Inazuma Eleven rimase per alcuni secondi seduto di fronte a lui, senza dire niente, la sua espressione un po' più triste rispetto a prima

-Se si venisse a sapere ci sarebbe uno squilibrio troppo grande nella squadra. Non ci possiamo permettere un certo lusso-

-Non dobbiamo dirlo per forza. Anche se non ci fosse stata la squadra quante possibilità avremmo avuto di poterlo dire apertamente?-

-Possiamo tenerlo tra noi, una cosa solo nostra. _Non dobbiamo dirlo per forza_, giusto?- Shindou cercò di sorridere ma molto probabilmente non era molto convincente. Ma in fondo non gli importava molto, se poteva stare con lui andava bene

-No, infatti- Tsurugi cercò di ricambiare il sorriso tendendogli una mano. Shindou annuì e allungo anche lui la mano, stringendo quella protratta davanti a lui -Andrà tutto bene, Takuto- Continuò stringendo un po' la presa come a incoraggiare le sue stesse parole. Ma Shindou non se ne accorse subito, troppo preso ad arrossire per aver sentito il suo nome venir pronunciato proprio da lui

-Già- Tsurugi assunse improvvisamente un'aria scocciata

-Ti ho chiamato per nome, potresti fare altrettanto- Shindou sarebbe arrossito ancora di più se non fosse già stato completamente rosso in volto

-O-Okay, K-Kyousuke- Il ragazzo sorrise soddisfatto. Si alzò in piedi aiutando Shindou che ancora teneva per mano

-Andiamo in camera mia, staremo più comodi- Furono le sue parole prima di incamminarsi

In quel momento Shindou Takuto, capitano della Inazuma Eleven, mentre camminava un passo dietro al ragazzo di cui si era accorto di essersi innamorato, non riuscì a pensare ad altro che a lui, alla felicità che sentiva. Non gli importava niente del resto del mondo, dei suoi genitori, della scuola, della squadra, nemmeno del calcio.

In quel momento erano solo due ragazzini che volevano stare insieme. Per sempre.

***Owari***

* * *

**Dizionario**

[1] Hai: Sì

[2] Senpai: Termine di rispetto utilizzato a scuola e sul posto di lavoro verso un compagno o collega più anziano o con maggiore esperienza

* * *

-Konnichiwa!- ndRan

-E ti sembra il caso di essere così allegra?- ndJane

-Perché no? Abbiamo scittto qualcosa!- ndRan

-Sì, ma ci abbiamo messo quasi due mesi- ndJane

-Ad essere sinceri, ci abbiamo messo due giorni per scrivere quattro pagine e poi un mese e mezzo per le ultime righe ...- ndRan

-Appunto- ndJane

-Dai un po' su con il morale, siamo anche a buon punto con le due long fic! Potremmo postare i capitoli a giorni- ndRan

-Fai a settimane. Non abbiamo molto tempo di questi tempi. Argh, che brutto gioco di parole- ndJane

-Comunque, a febbraio ci siamo decise a vedere Inazuma Eleven Go e ... wow non pensavo fosse così bello, quasi più bello della serie originale, anche perché tutti i miei adorati personaggi da adulti sono troppo fantastici! Vero Jane?-

-Questa volta ti devo dare ragione- ndJane

-Se anche lei è daccordo con me allora siamo a cavallo! Comunque tra i nuovi personaggi ci siamo troppo prese bene da Shindou! Troppo adorabile, davvero! E poi Tsurugi lo sapevo che alla fine diventava _buono_ come aveva fatto Kido nella serie originale. Poi ci è venuto questo click, non stanno troppo bene quei due insieme! Purtroppo non abbiamo trovato fanfiction su di loro, se non tre in spagnolo, un vero peccato. Per questo che ci siamo noi! Come avrete capito si tratta di una serie di fanfiction, abbiamo in mente un'altra one-shot e poi una long fic su questo paring, per il momento- ndRan

-Hey, respira. Non parlare in apnea se no poi svieni. Siamo un po' indecise se siamo riuscite a non cascare nell'OOC. Non è facile, di solito noi leggiamo altre fic per farci un'idea di come vengono rapresentati, come un metro di paragone. In questo caso siamo andate così come credevamo che avrebbero reagito in una situazione simile. È un vero e proprio salto nel buoio. Avrete se non altro notato che si è parlato poco o niente (e male) di Tenma; bhe questo perché noi lo odiamo! È insopportabile!- ndJane

-Non vogliamo offendere nessuno, siete solo avvisati: non lo tratteremo con i guanti. Anzi. Fan di Tenma forse non dovreste leggere le nostre fic a pensarci bene ...- ndRan

-Mi raccomando dovete commentare soprattutto in questo caso, fateci sapere la vostra opinione sullo sviluppo dei personaggi per migliorarci nella prossima fic. Se non lo fate mi tocca minacciarvi- ndJane

-Quante volte te lo devo dire! **Non. Si. Minaciano. I. Lettori.** Per ora è tutto. Kissu- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane

* * *

**P.S.: **Vi ricordiamo di venirci a trovare su Facebook alla pagina "Otaku & Yaoi Shrine" e su Tumblr "Ran&Jane's Manga Café"


End file.
